


Some story ideas for anyone running out of ideas

by Perfect_shot



Category: TWICE (Band), Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_shot/pseuds/Perfect_shot
Summary: Basically, some story ideas I come up with when I’m bored for you to use as you please. (I will be updating this list) I haven’t proof read this much so sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Some (probably lame) story ideas for anyone suffering from writer's block (almost all of these are probably au). 

You are free to change any parts of the story ideas and use what you want but be sure to message me so I can read them (lol). 

I've added little lessons at the end of each idea that I think fit the story well and maybe will help guide your writing.

I also added what I thought each story could be like whether it would work as a one-shot or multi-chapter story but that's just my opinion do whatever you want.

(I know the list is short right now but I will be updating as I come up with ideas)

My Fandoms-  
Uswnt (for all my women's soccer fans) mainly I just read preath. 

Supergirl mainly I read sanvers, but I haven't read recently.

TWICE (for my k-pop fans) I've have been SUPER into reading TWICE fanfics lately been a fan less than a year. So I would love if any of you guys wrote one of these ideas for TWICE I like a few uncommon (at least from what I have read so far) pairings. Such as Jeongmi (really like), Namo, and Chaeyu and for main ones Saida (of course) lol, and I'd probably read Mimo as well. Sorry for any 2yeon, Michaeng, Satzu, Dahmo (these are some of the other main ones I have seen I know there are others) I'm not against reading some of the pairings I mentioned not really reading about I'm just not a huge shipper of them but if you want I wouldn't mind taking a look at any stories with whichever pairing you wrote about using with one of these ideas. (Just message me)

TBH you can write for whatever fandom you want I was just letting you guys know one that I enjoy reading in case you wouldn't mind me reading your stories.

Title: Legacies

Your character's parents are famous celebrities/superstars making your character or characters famous from a very young age so it is expected of them to become something amazing (ex: actor, singer, dancer, artist, athlete, musician or director.........) but along the way the start to wonder about who’s dream they’re actually chasing theirs or everyone else’s? Could probably go pretty deep into the characters feeling/emotions....for anyone who can relate to being in their parent's shadow and trying to become their own person(bonus if they fall in love with another character)

Probably would work best as an alternate universe multi-chapter story

Lesson: Don’t get caught up in chasing someone else’s dream.

Title: Only because (I love you)

A group of characters goes out for ice cream and two (at least) of the characters are dating, character A orders a flavor of ice cream that character B hates and while they’re eating character A tries to get character B to kiss them only for character B to refuse (because of the ice cream they chose) it’s up to you to decide how the eventuality kiss. (bonus if the story is in in the POV of one of the other characters)

I would say this would work best as a one-shot maybe with a sequel chapter but I cannot see this becoming a full story lol

Lesson: Love can overcome any obstacle big or small.

Title: No one else can make me feel like this

Character A gets every nervous/uncomfortable at a party you can decide what kind (ex: high school, college, parent party that your character has to attend....) and Character B is the only one that can comfort them. For this, I thought you could go a bit deeper into how the characters are feeling (everyone has someone whether it’s a partner, parents, friend or sibling that can calm them down easier than others or may be the only one that can calm them down.) So I thought that the author could go into detail about how Character B calms Character A and how Character A takes comfort in Character B.  
(bonus if character A and character B are dating.)

I think this could be a one-shot or two chapter story unless you make this idea into just a scene for a multi-chapter story.

Lesson: Always cherish the one who can put you back together and make you feel like everything’s going to be okay.

Title: Before we knew (what love was)

This was inspired a family member that I’m pretty close to she met her boyfriend when they were in fourth grade and when they were 12 they decided to date and now they’re 19 still together in college having taken only one break. Even on that break, they hung out like best friends he treats her really well and when you watch them together you know they belong together.

So this inspired a love story where character A and B meet while young and from that moment it’s always been the two of them, they become a couple (you decide when) they’re just made for each other, they don’t want anyone else and now they’re going to continue to take on the world together (this is really just meant to be a story of two children falling in love centered around the time they’re 18 or so and how they’re in love still.) 

Lesson: love is a feeling that knows no age, race or gender.

I could see this either being a story or one-shot it’s really up to you.

Title: Falling for your eyes (they saved me)

(Superpower au) The entire world has powers whether the choice to use them and what they choose to use them for is entirely up to them. Character A is a normal student at school along with their friends training to help protect the world when Character B (a genius protege although a bit cold and comes from a mother who passed away and an evil villain of a father who cares for her in his own way even if it’s not always the right way) transfers in and is being shown around the school while Character C was messing around and nearly hits character B with their powers only for character A to stop the “attack” the problem is that character A has no idea how she did it unknowingly reacting to save Character B their only clue being the change in color of their eyes that Character B mentions(you pick what color) before they change back to normal somehow Characters A and B are connected and how they are connected and what is ahead will be completely up to you as Character A tried to break down Character B’s walls.  
(bonus if Character A and B get together)

Lesson: They’re only a stranger because you have never seen them but a soon as you lock eyes you have met. What is to come after you met is up to you.

This is pretty much a multi-chapter story idea unless you want to turn this idea into just a scene for a one shot.

Let me know if you guys like these ideas or if they suck lol and comment which if anyone ones you would like to use.

Comment if any of these ideas are confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more ideas for anyone interested

Sk8er Boi Au  
This shouldn't really need any explanation if so.....then listen to the song. 

Lesson- Don't judge a book by its cover make your judgment after you read it.

Sick Au  
Rather than Character A being sick and refusing to let Character B take care of them let alone get near them for a kiss or something why not write about the opposite where Character A is sick and wants nothing more than for Character B to come cuddle, kiss and take care of them till they feel better. (established couple)

Lesson- Love them in sickness and in health.

Fated(hurt)  
Soulmate Au  
Your soul mark will appear shortly after you're born and is fated to another's mark so when you meet your soul marks will appear on each other. Character A falls for Character C (minor character) but only ends up crushed when Character C shows up one day will another soul mark not matching the clouds across their left wrist, meaning they have found their soul mate. Character A is left heartbroken so to erase the pain they decide to cover the soul mark with a tattoo the only problem is that it's pretty much impossible to cover up a soul mark. It's been two years and Character A meets Character B who is immediately attracted to them but unable to get through Character A's walls but Character A's tattoo is fading so when Character B notices Character A's mark they can't help but think it matches the sun on their right wrist which spurs Character B on willing Character B to give them a chance but CHaracter A'sbeen wrong before who's to say it won't happen again.

Lesson- you never know unless you try so don't spent time wondering what if.


End file.
